Pewdiepie X Cinnamontoastken X Cryaotic
by Rainbowrocket3000
Summary: This I came up with after seeing Olgakay's post on Twitter. I decided to add Cry to the mix because why not? Don't like don't read. So enjoy. Don't say I didn't warn you and I regret nothing. Hue Hue Hue. Phil sat alone at his computer in his room. This was his time, his parents were gone so he did what most teenage boys would do...


Phil sat alone at his computer in his room. He had the door locked, the lights turned off, and the windows shut. This was his time, his parents had gone to the theater for the night. Phil could do whatever he wanted. Of course, he did what most teenage boys would do; Phil was looking at internet porn on Redtube.

Phil was a pervert and so he had watched some of the dirtiest stuff he could find on the internet. Anything he could think of; from girl x girl to girl x five dollar foot long. Then just as he was about to click the 'x' button on the top right corner, he noticed a new video was up loaded. The title was: "Our crazy night together". In the thumbnail there was a picture of Cinnnamontoastken and a random guy in a mask sitting on a couch.

Out of curiosity Phil clicked on the thumbnail and waited for the video to buffer. The video started to play and it was Cinnamontoastken sitting on a couch with Cry. Cry had on a sup guy mask so you couldn't see his face and he was wearing a hoodie. Nelly's 'It's getting hot in here!' was playing in the background. They were both looking to the other side of the room at a door. "Come on out, Sexy!", yelled Ken. "Yeah! Hurry up the video is going already!", Cry agreed.

A man with short blonde hair in two ponytails came into the room. He was wearing a short white dress with lace on it and black high heels. "How do I look boys?", asked Pewdie. "Fucking hot!", they both said. Pewdiepie swayed his hips as he walked closer to the couch, licking his lips with every step he took. He sat on Ken's lap and ran his fingers through Cry's short brown hair. "So what should we do now?", Pewds asked. "Just go with it.", said Ken as he put his hand over Pewdie's mouth and pretended to makeout with him.

Just when they were getting into it Cry pulled Pewdie away from Ken. "You guys shouldn't be the only ones having fun here." "Are you getting jealous, Cry?" "Yes…" "Well then how about a lap dance?" Pewdie swayed his butt back and forth in Cry's face. "I am gettin' too hot! I wanna take my clothes off!", Pewds sang. He wiggled and flipped up the bottom of his dress.

"Sup?" All the boys looked up to see who it was. It was one of Cry's sup guys he liked to keep around the house. "I'll tell you what's Sup! My Dick!", said Pewdiepie. "Sup Guy I told you not to bother us when we're recording.", Cry scolded. "Get out!", yelled Cry as he pointed to the door. "If Sup Guy wants to join us he should.", said Ken. "Okay then." The Sup Guy's smile turned ominous, its eyes glowed dark red.

Suddenly the Sup Guy grew twelve long, white tentacles out of its back. Three of the tentacles grabbed Pewdiepie and slammed him on the floor. "You look even more sexy than usual, Felix.", said the Sup Guy. The tentacles held Pewdie's arms and feet to the floor. Another tentacle rubbed his thigh and lifted the dress up enough to see the pink, lacy underwear he had on.

Cinnamontoastken didn't like where this was going and proceeded to pull the tentacles off of Pewdie. Instead two tentacles grabbed Ken's arms and yanked him up into the air. "Oh no you don't Ken!" Ken screamed as a tentacle slowly slipped into his pants. "I would hate if you ended up missing out on the fun." Ken felt a shiver go down his back as he thought of what the Sup Guy would do next. "How did you even get these things?", he asked. "I got cold and warmed myself up in the microwave.", Sup replied.

"Now for you!" Sup Guy took two more of his tentacles and slammed Cry against the wall. Cry struggled to move away from the tentacles but the Sup Guy only took two more and held him down harder. "You're so weak to keep you still I used only four!""What the fuck Sup Guy?!", Cry asked. "I'm just getting mine!" "Get the fuck off of me and my friends!" "So you expect me to stop?" "Did you stop when you made me suck your dick last night?!" Pewdiepie and Ken looked at Cry. "What? It feels better than Peach scented lotion or mashed potatoes!"

"We were just playing!", Pewdie said. "Yeah this is supposed to go on YouTube!", Ken said. "Well by the time I'm done with you three, it'll be going on RedTube!", said the Sup Guy. Phil looked in shock and awe as the three YouTubers were being violated by several tentacles at once. The loud sounds of slurping and slushing could be heard as the tentacles entered each of them.

"I can't believe that this shit is on RedTube! If I wanted to look at tentacle porn I could just read the hentai under my bed!", said Phil in disgust. Phil clicked on the closest thumbnail to the video he could find. "Hey Sexy people!", said a brunnette in a sexy voice. "My friend is in the shower right now how about we pay him a little visit?" The brunette walked into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain open. "Ian! What are you doing?!" "Sorry Anthony! I just wanted to know if you wanted to make a movie.", said Ian. "Okay!", said Anthony as he pulled Ian into the shower.


End file.
